M4A1 Custom/Performance Comparisons
The M4A1 Custom's closest competitors, in terms of overall performance, are the IWI X95-R and the ACR-C. # Of these three weapons, the ACR-C is the best by a small margin. The ACR-C's statistics are more-or-less identical to those of the M4A1 Custom, except that it can hold 40 rounds in a magazine instead of 30 rounds (though its total ammunition capacity is very similar to that of the M4A1 Custom). The ACR-C can sometimes encourage spammage due to the fact that it concentrates more of its ammunition into individual magazines, though this problem can be alleviated with skillful ammunition management, making it ultimately better than the M4A1 Custom in the right hands. Note that the ACR-C has a faster reload speed than the M4A1 Custom. # Meanwhile, the IWI X95-R has a slightly higher fire-rate than both weapons, as well as slightly higher mobility. However, the IWI X95-R also has more recoil, which hinders its abilities at longer ranges. * Note that in Weapon Customization, the M4A1 Custom is the only weapon capable of equipping one of the Nightforce Scopes which are designed for bolt-action sniper rifles. However, the ACR-C and the IWI X95-R are still able to equip two medium-zoom scopes, which are generally good enough. Other similar competitors to these three weapons include but are not limited to the AS VAL MOD.3 Spec, and AEK-971. # The AS VAL MOD.3 Spec is a unique assault rifle which can be unlocked through Assault Skills. Upon purchase, the AS VAL MOD.3 Spec is automatically equipped with an integrated silencer as well as some of the best weapon modifications in the game. The AS VAL MOD.3 is very similar to the M4A1 Custom with a slightly improved overall performance, the most notable difference being the additional four points of damage. However, the AS VAL MOD.3 Spec has higher recoil and cannot equip scopes, making it less suitable for ranged combat than the M4A1 Custom. Furthermore, the AS VAL MOD.3 Spec has one fewer magazine in reserve than the M4A1 Custom. #* As a side note, the AS VAL MOD.3 Spec's integrated silencer does make its shots very quiet but doesn't actually give the weapon full "Stealth Mode" (though it seems to give it partial Stealth Mode). What this means is that the AS VAL MOD.3 can still be revealed on the Minimap. # The AEK-971 is very similar to the M4A1 Custom with a slightly improved overall performance. However, the AEK-971 carries one fewer magazine in reserve than the M4A1 Custom, similarly to the AS VAL MOD.3 Spec. ---- As a relatively cheap credits-purchasable assault rifle, the M4A1 Custom also competes with other cheap credits-purchasable assault rifles, consisting of the KAC PDW, FN SCAR-L, and AUG A3. # Compared to the KAC PDW, the M4A1 Custom has lower damage fall-off and a better effective distance, though the two weapons have similar damage-per-second at close range (the M4A1 Custom deals less damage-per-shot and has less penetration but fires faster). Overall, the M4A1 Custom is better than the KAC PDW, though not by a huge margin. If the player does not intend to engage in mid to long-range combat, then the KAC PDW is a better option than the M4A1 Custom due to its cheaper costs and the fact that it is accessible at lower ranks (though, of course, this advantage eventually expires). # Compared to the FN SCAR-L, the M4A1 Custom is also generally better, though the FN SCAR-L is cheaper and can be unlocked at a lower rank, similarly to the KAC PDW. The FN SCAR-L's main advantages over the M4A1 Custom are its higher accuracy and clearer iron sights, as well as the fact that its iron sights are able to be collapsed with sights equipped. The M4A1 Custom's rear iron sight only collapses with certain sights equipped, whilst the frontal iron sight is permanently integrated into the weapon and can therefore never collapse. As such, the M4A1 Custom is plagued with unclear sights even when collimators are equipped (though, the problem is alleviated when scopes are equipped). #* As a side-note, the FN SCAR-L is more easily able to access scopes than the M4A1 Custom but is less easily able to access silencers in Weapon Customization. # Compared to the AUG A3, the M4A1 Custom has one very noticeable disadvantage, that being its slower reload speed. Furthermore, the AUG A3 is more accurate than the M4A1 Custom. However, the M4A1 Custom is generally better than the AUG A3 due to its higher damage-per-second (owing to its faster fire-rate). The AUG A3 isn't actually cheaper to purchase, repair and unbreak than the M4A1 Custom, though it is unlockable at an earlier rank. #* As a side-note, the AUG A3 is more easily able to access scopes than the M4A1 Custom but is less easily able to access silencers in Weapon Customization Compared to other assault rifles which have not been mentioned here, the M4A1 Custom generally has a faster fire-rate and/or more effective distance but deals less damage-per-shot and/or has less mobility.